fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Garon
, Garon |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives =Katerina (First Wife) Arete (Second Wife) Xander (Eldest Son) Camilla (Eldest Daughter) Leo (Youngest Son) Elise (Youngest Daughter) Siegbert (Grandson) Forrest (Grandson) Azura (Step-Daughter) Corrin (Adopted Child) |game =Fire Emblem Fates Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen =Chapter 2: Gift of Ganglari Chapter 12: Dark Reunion (fought in Chapter 27: King Garon) (Fates: Birthright) Chapter 7: A Dragon's Decree (fought in Chapter 27: The Empty King) (Fates: Conquest) Chapter 9: Wanderer (Fates: Revelation) |class =Nohrian King, Blight Dragon (Birthright) Empty Vessel (Conquest) |mirage = |voiceby =Travis Willingham (Fates) Patrick Seitz (Heroes) |jap_voiceby =Akio Ōtsuka }} Garon is a non-playable character and the primary antagonist in Fire Emblem Fates: Birthright and Conquest routes and a secondary antagonist in the Revelation route. Profile Garon is the king of Nohr and a stern man. He is the father of Xander, Camilla, Leo, Elise, the stepfather of Azura, the husband of his first wife Katerina and the second husband of Arete, his second wife, and the paternal grandfather of Siegbert and Forrest. Following his murder of Sumeragi, he kidnapped a young Corrin and made them his adoptive child. He confined them to the Northern Fortress where they were raised alone. Due to Nohr's horrible weather and poor crop yields, he orders his children to invade Hoshido. He is ambitious and has a lust for power, and is always suspicious of others. Unfortunately his attempts to attack Hoshido were stopped by a magical barrier placed by Hoshido's queen Mikoto, which robbed any Nohrian soldier of any will to fight if they passed through it. Several support conversations between the Nohrian siblings reveal that in his youth, he had a very different demeanor towards his children, being a doting and loving father. However, he also frequently indulged in his rather harmful passions, did not take responsibility for his actions and never could leave a woman he'd once loved. As a result, his many mistresses began jockeying for his favor, often turning to violence in the process. It's thought that this unhappy family life is what eventually hardened him into the person he is at the start of the game. Furthermore, it is also revealed that he also visited the Rainbow Sage when he was younger, and thus received power from him. Garon personally released Hans (who had been arrested by Xander prior to the events of the game) after he "rehabilitated" in prison. He also offered Gunter power (this power being Anankos' vessel), but he refused. This resulted in him ordering the destruction of Gunter's village. All Routes Prior to the events of Fates, Garon exiled Corrin to the Northern Fortress until they were strong enough to meet his expectations. He would only let them out if they could prove themselves to him. After Corrin bests Xander in combat, Garon allows Corrin to return to the Nohrian capital. At the castle, Garon gives Corrin the Ganglari and has them use it on some prisoners from a recent skirmish, including Rinkah and Kaze. After Corrin defeats the prisoners, he then orders them to execute them, to which they refuse because they are already defeated. Angered by their refusal, he uses his magic to kill one of the prisoners. He then tries to kill Kaze, but Corrin blocks his attack with the Ganglari, enraging him even more and orders Xander to finish them off. Leo quickly "kills" the remaining prisoners and Garon returns to his room. Later on, Corrin, along with Elise, wait outside Garon's room when they hear commotion. He is startled when he hears them at first, but after the two apologize to him for the recent event, lets them in. To make Corrin more useful, he orders them to scout out a supposedly abandoned Hoshidan fort with Hans at the Bottomless Canyon, and return when they give him a status update on it. Birthright If Corrin sides with Hoshido, Garon is not seen again until Chapter 12. When Corrin and the Hoshidan army arrives in Cyrkensia to begin their assault on Nohr, they learn that King Garon was at the Opera House in hopes of seeing the famed songstress Layla. Seeing this as an opportunity to kidnap the King, Corrin's forces have Zola disguise Azura as Layla in order to pull it off. Despite Azura's dance, which caused mild discomfort in King Garon, he reveals that he was aware of the Hoshidan Army's presence thanks to Zola. After Zola defects, he asks Garon to spare Corrin for the kindness they showed him. Garon viewed Zola's request as a sign of treason and promptly executes him in front of the Hoshidan army and Elise, who was accompanying him. In Chapter 16, Garon send Iago to attack and kill Corrin and the Hoshidan army, but he fails and retreats. Later, Garon gives Iago the power to awaken Fort Dragonfall to trap and kill Corrin and the Hoshidans, but this fails as Azura's song frees them, foiling Iago's plan again. In Chapter 21, Garon is shown in his thoughts, sitting in his throne, and disappointed that Iago failed him yet again and plans to get rid of him soon, but he has a "Plan B" that will spring into action anytime now. He decides that Corrin simply will have to be disposed of. He then erupts into maniacal laughter. Later on, when the Hoshidan army breaks into the castle after killing Hans, he once again sends Iago after them to finish the job. Iago fails to kill them and is subsequently executed by Leo. Corrin fights and kills Xander in a duel, leaving Garon with no one left to defend him. In Chapter 27, Corrin reaches the throne room of Castle Krakenburg, and finally confronts Garon himself. Garon is "pleased" to see Corrin again, mocking them for making it this far. Garon tells Corrin that his family were all pawns for the war, angering Corrin, who knows that he cannot be reasoned with, and Corrin attacks him. However, their Noble Yato is unable to penetrate his armor, and in retaliation, Garon launches several blows at them. Azura attempts to use her powers to weaken him, but Garon anticipates this and grabs her, threatening to kill her unless they listen to his demands. Ryoma negotiates with him, and he responds that it is a wise choice. Garon demands that Hoshido unconditionally surrender so its lands can be incorporated into Nohr, then states that he wishes to kill Ryoma. Garon sends a fireball at Ryoma, wounding him. Suddenly, Ryoma's Raijinto reacts to Corrin's Noble Yato, empowering it into the Blazing Yato. Corrin decides to test the new Yato on Garon, and he screams in pain, as the new Yato was able to injure him. He calls for his soldiers to stop the Hoshidans, but they fail and the Hoshidans fight and defeat him. Garon, refusing to give up, transforms into the form of the Dusk Dragon and continues to fight, but is eventually defeated for good and killed by the Hoshidans. Before dying, he laments to Corrin that he was long dead before dissipating into water. Corrin speculates as to what exactly he means, but is unable to come to any conclusions. Conquest In Chapter 7, Garon is shocked and angered that Corrin had returned, knowing that they had been in Hoshido and that they now know their true origins and his kidnapping of them, and agrees with Iago that they could be a Hoshidan spy and orders Xander to kill them. Xander refuses to kill his sibling, so Garon decides to confide with Anankos through an effigy in the ceiling. After getting his judgement on Corrin, he sends them to the Ice Tribe Village alone to quell an impending rebellion from them. However, Xander overhears that it is an attempt to make Corrin suffer, so he sends Silas, Elise, her retainers, and their butler/maid to accompany them. They are successful in putting down the Ice Tribe rebellion. In Chapter 9, Corrin informs Garon of their success, but Iago tells Garon that Corrin did not do it alone and only put it down because they had allies. Upset that Corrin disobeyed them, he nearly executes them. However, Elise and Xander tell him that it was their fault for sending help for Corrin. Garon, while upset by their actions, is still satisfied that the Ice Tribe rebellion was put down. Giving Corrin another chance, he sends them off to capture Notre Sagesse. In Chapter 12, Garon tasks Iago with making Corrin suffer greatly but not kill them; something Iago does not fully comprehend, but gladly complies with his order regardless. In Chapter 13, Garon has Corrin crush the rebellion in Cheve. Before setting off, Corrin reunites Garon with his stepdaughter, Azura, who was kidnapped by Hoshido shortly after the kidnapping of Corrin in retaliation. However, Garon cares little about the reunion. After the uprising in Cheve is put down, Garon heads to Cyrkensia and watches a performance along with his children, in Chapter 14. Prior to the start of the performance, Garon speaks with Corrin, stating that he is pleased they put down the rebellion. He also reveals that he obtained a letter from Hans, who had credited Corrin with most of the killings even though they did not participate in it. When the performance starts, a mysterious songstress causes Garon intense pain, and she flees the stage before Iago's men could apprehend her. Hoshidan assassins led by Kumagera arrive and attempt to kill him, but are killed by Corrin's forces. Recovering, he orders all the songstresses of Crykensia to be executed, to which Corrin protests. Leo swiftly intervenes and drags Corrin away, while Iago and Hans set off on a killing spree. Shortly afterwards, Azura reveals to Corrin through a one-time-use crystal ball that Garon had died long ago, and that the current Garon is being possessed by "a demon" to spark the war between Nohr and Hoshido. Azura also reveals that they must kill Garon to bring peace and the only way for Corrin to prove this truth to Nohr is for "Garon" to sit on the magical throne of Hoshido's Castle Shirasagi, which will reveal his degenerated slime form. This means Garon and his army will have to conquer Hoshido in order to trick him into sitting on the throne and then kill him and his army to end the war. In Chapter 16, Garon welcomes Gunter back into the fold and thanks him for his safe return, stating that he is pleased to see him alive and well after his fall into the Bottomless Canyon. Garon states that he wishes to discuss the Nohrians' next endeavor, Nohr and Hoshido will soon be engaged in an all-out war, the greater Nohrian army will set up base in Cyrkensia and immediately send troops to Hoshido, and states that they may be able to secure a early win if they catch the Hoshidan by surprise. Garon states that he tasks Corrin with leading the Hoshidan infiltration, and suggests going by sea rather than the overland route, Garon states that he suspects the Hoshidans will expect the Nohrians to go by land and may be ready to ambush, and that the Nohrians shall outsmart the Hoshidans at every turn going by sea, Garon states that he himself will head back to Castle Krakenberg, monitor the situation from there, and send reinforcements when the time is right. Garon isn't seen again until Chapter 22, where he arrives at Fort Jinya. Corrin and their army defeats a Hoshidan force led by Yukimura. When Hans starts killing several prisoners, Xander attempts to stop him, but Garon suddenly arrives and reveals that he order the execution of the Hoshian prisoners and threatens to execute Corrin and Xander if they intervene, to which they reluctantly complies with. In Chapter 25, upon arriving at Castle Shirasagi after defeating more Hoshidan forces, Garon and Iago watch Corrin battle Ryoma. Ryoma is defeated and Garon goads Corrin to kill him, but Ryoma commits seppuku instead. Iago tries to have Garon punish Corrin for not obeying his orders, but Garon does not care as they have what they came for; the conquering of Hoshido. In Chapter 26, Garon arrives at the throne room and orders everyone to wait outside. However, Iago and Hans try to kill Corrin when they find out they spared Hinoka. Xander and the royals turn against them and they battle, with Corrin's forces killing Hans and the rest of Garon's loyalists, while Leo kills Iago personally, further crippling Garon's forces and ends their shameless crimes. Corrin finally tells the siblings the war isn't over yet and they have to kill Garon to end it, telling them the real Garon is long dead and the Garon they know is actually a monster. In Chapter 27, Corrin and the Nohrians open the doors to the Castle Shirasagi's throne room, where they find Azura's claims to be correct as the throne has revealed Garon's true from as a slime monster, much to the siblings' shock. "Garon" is angered by this betrayal and attempts to kill everyone. Corrin attacks him. However, their Grim Yato is unable to hurt him, and in retaliation, Garon launches several blows at them. Garon attacks Corrin again, only for Xander to defend them. Xander affirms that the monster is no longer his father, referring to his real father as stern, but fair, not using his strength against his children or starting a needless conquest of another kingdom. When Xander tells Corrin that he will lend their his strength, Xander's Siegfried reacts, and the Yato transforms into the Shadow Yato. The Yato is finally able to damage Garon, who begins to break down and prepares to kill Corrin and his children. He then summons a group of mysterious soldiers to kill them, but they fail to do so and he is killed by Corrin and their army shortly afterwards, ending his reign. Garon's true nature is hinted at in both routes during Azura's dance, where her graceful and elegant Hoshido dance only causes the monster discomfort and problems with breathing, while her aggressive and forceful dance in Conquest causes unbearable pain to Garon and his eyes to roll back. Revelation It is revealed that Garon had actually died shortly after Elise's birth and the Garon present is a servant of the King of Valla, Anankos, who is little more than a corpse imbued with a semblance of life by Anankos' power. His mission is to destroy both the kingdoms of Nohr and Hoshido for "betraying" its master. The undead Garon makes less appearances in this route compared to the other two routes. In his first appearance in the cutscene before Chapter 9, he is seen speaking to his stone effigy of Anankos on the ceiling, a little surprised about the fact Corrin survived the earlier explosion at Hoshido and knowing the truth of the entire situation. He decides that Corrin being afraid and wanting them to suffer is not enough, and decides that Corrin simply will have to be disposed of. He then erupts into maniacal laughter. In his second appearance before the start of Chapter 14, Xander and Leo arrive in the throne room and see Garon looking manipulated, telling them to continue the war against Hoshido, and tells them that he wants to destroy not only Hoshido, but also Nohr itself. This causes both Xander and Leo to reconsider their earlier dismissals of Corrin's claims about Garon being manipulated by the real culprit, the Invisible Kingdom of Valla, and they eventually join Corrin's cause. He makes his last appearance after Anankos is defeated in Chapter 27 of this route, offering to become a vessel for Anankos in place of Gunter, only for Anankos to eat him to reclaim the power he gifted to Garon to obtain his full power again. Personality Garon is portrayed as a ruthless, mean, cold-hearted man that has no mercy for anyone who does not please him or dares to defy him. He has been known to execute people on the spot without any sort of rationale, even in front of his youngest daughter. His ruthless nature extends heavily to his adopted "child", the Corrin, who is constantly ordered by Garon to perform inhuman tasks in order to "earn his trust." Actions ranging from slaughtering innocents are among the most notable; his children either reluctantly follow through with Garon's orders or find ways to limit the damage, but they never outright defy him. He has also expressed cold detachment to Azura, his step-daughter through his second wife, going so far as to refuse a prisoner trade between Corrin and Azura. He has little trust even in his subordinates; though he orders Iago to kill Corrin repeatedly, he considers him nothing more than a foolish pawn. However, many years prior, Garon was portrayed in a different light. Leo notes that Garon would do many things typical of a loving father, such as letting Leo ride on his shoulders. While he was still a rather stern man outside of his family life, he was emotionally hurt by the deaths of his wives. Apparently, Garon was quite the ladies' man and easily won the hearts of many women, including his wives Katerina and Arete. However, his love for women prevented him from breaking their hearts, letting them do as they please, and resulted in the birth of his four children, each with different mothers. The Nohrian siblings believe that after numerous attempts by his concubines to assassinate the other children and other women to gain control of the throne, Garon became much more hardened, suspicious of any sort of trust because he felt that he could be taken advantage of if he was not careful. This perspective resulted in his amoral actions, such as beginning to antagonize the neighboring kingdom of Hoshido. As Revelation reveals that Garon's death and manipulation by Anankos happened shortly after Elise's birth, it is in turn revealed that Garon had not gone cold not only due to the misdemeanors of his maidens, but also from being under Anankos's control. This is what leads him to such actions, like ordering the death of Gunter's wife and child. In-Game Fire Emblem Fates Help Description: The stoic King of Nohr who rules absolutely and appears highly suspicious of others. Boss Stats Birthright Chapter 12 - Dark Reunion |-|Normal= Axe - S |Item= Bölverk }} |-|Hard= Axe - S |Item= Bölverk }} |-|Lunatic= Axe - S |Item=Bölverk }} Birthright Chapter 27 - King Garon |-|Normal= Axe - S |Item= Bölverk }} |-|Hard= Axe - S |Item= Bölverk }} |-|Lunatic= Axe - S |Item=Bölverk }} Birthright Endgame - Dawn Breaks |-|Normal= Breath - S |Item=Dark Breath }} |-|Hard= Breath - S |Item=Dark Breath }} |-|Lunatic= Breath - S |Item=Dark Breath }} Conquest Chapter 27 - The Empty King |-|Normal= Axe - S |Item= Bölverk }} |-|Hard= Axe - S |Item= Bölverk }} |-|Lunatic= Axe - S |Item= Bölverk }} Fire Emblem Heroes ;King of Nohr :The king of Nohr. Intends to invade and rule over Hoshido. Appears in Fire Emblem Fates. Base Stats Rarity: Breath |Skill= Fire Breath+ }} Skills ='Weapon' = ='Special' = ='Passive' = Quotes ''Fates'' :Garon/Fates Quotes ''Heroes'' :Garon/Heroes Quotes Non-Canon Appearances Fire Emblem if: Niberungu no Hokan Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Garon is illustrated in the trading card game with the following cards: * * * * Trivia *Alongside Zola, Mikoto, Hans, and Iago, Garon has unused blushing portraits within the game's code. *Garon shares many similarities with Vigarde from The Sacred Stones. Both are rulers of their kingdoms who appear to be the main antagonists of their respective games, but are later revealed to be lifeless puppets used by the true main antagonists, Anankos and Fomortiis. *Garon is one of the several final bosses in the series to move. The others are Duma, Idunn, Fomortiis and Ashnard. *His class, Nohrian King, is interestingly unable to use tomes, although he uses magic in several cutscenes during the game. *Garon shares his English voice actor, Travis Willingham, with Awakening's Lon'qu and Brady, Fates' Anankos (in his Dragon form), as well as Ogma and Camus in Heroes. **In Fire Emblem Heroes, Garon shares his English voice actor in that game, Patrick Seitz, with Awakening's Basilio and Laurent, Camus in his appearance in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, where he is called "Zeke", as well as Draug (from the Archanea Series) and Hector (from ''The Blazing Blade'') in Heroes. *Garon's model animations seem to be taken from a Knight, sharing the same idle and attacking animations, including the critical animation. *''Revelation'' is the only path where Garon is not fought once at all. *During the Birthright path, Garon's defense actually drops a point from your first encounter with him in Chapter 12 to your second encounter with him in Chapter 27. *During the Final Chapter of the Birthright path, Garon will not be able to counter-attack attacks from "Spy's" weapons despite being able to in Chapters 12 and 27, as his equipped weapon has now changed to Dark Breath. *According to Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher), young Garon had a similar appearance to Xander, save for having a beard. **Also according to the Making of Fire Emblem book, Kozaki stated that younger Garon's hair was similar to Xander's. *Garon is the second final boss from Fates to be added into Heroes, the first being Possessed Takumi. Gallery Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Final bosses Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters